Kryptonian vs Treonite
by Nutso-bonzo7
Summary: When Chloe is assigned an intern through her job, she gets a little more than she bargained for. She knows something is up but can't figure it out. Clark however...
1. Chapter 1

_My first attempted at a Smallville FF. I hope you guys like the opening... but yeah... read and review please?_

* * *

Clark laughed hysterically, bouncing a small ball in his hand while sitting on Chloe's desk at the Daily Planet. "You must be kidding me." He continued to laugh.

The blond reporter, in her frantic sprints around her little space, stopped to punch Clark in the arm and then continued, "I kid you not Clark. The girl has skills." She pulled out a large, overstuffed folder and dropped it on to her desk, "She has enough credits to graduate, yet continues to go through high school, at sixteen and before that almost every article she wrote ended up in some form of major newspaper."

Clark hoisted the folder up in his hand and began shifting through it. With an eyebrow raised in amazement he read a few of the articles inside, "Seems like this girl doesn't play around. Crack busts, robberies, school embezzlements… she's even nosier than you are." He laughed again as Chloe shot a daggered stare at him. "I don't see why you're freaking out. She hardly seems like a problem child."

Chloe put her hands on her hips and shrugged, "She's not just my apprentice, I'm responsible for her. Making sure she goes to school, stuff like that." She said in an almost panicked voice.

Clark stood up and walked over to her, putting his large, strong hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry Chloe. We're all here to help you out, especially me." He gave a smile that would melt the polar ice caps… and her knees.

"Thanks, Clark." She looked at the clock and frowned, "Oh no!"

"What?"

"She'll be arriving at the air port in any minute and I won't make in time." She smacked her forehead, "Haven't even met her yet and she's going to think I'm a complete flake."

Clark chuckled a bit, "Don't worry. Super speed remember? I'll go get her and bring her back here, okay?"

She sighed gratefully, "My hero."

"Anytime, just relax." Before Chloe could say another word, Clark zoomed off, the after wind causing all the papers on her desk to scatter about the office.

"I wish he wouldn't do that indoors." Chloe sighed, picking up the papers and muttering obsenities.

* * *

_Rawr. Bear with me so I can get the story going mmk guys._

_R and R please._


	2. Working for who?

_BIG THANKS TO:_

_-Lucy Luthor _

_-Harlequin Jade_

_For the reviews on the first chapter! I realyl apprieciate it. _

_So without further ado! The next chapter!_

_Sorry guys the story needed another scene-setting chapter!_

* * *

Clark made good time getting to the airport, three point two seconds to be exact. Like any airport it was crowded, hot, sweaty and noisy from all the incompetent flier and young children wanting random items from shops and such.

It took him longer to find the terminal the young intern was coming through than it had for him to get to the airport itself.

"Flight 2-19 Dulles to Smallville arriving in terminal F-6." Clark read off the large monitors hanging over head and followed the crowd heading over that way.

After countless nudges from other people going the same way, tripping over luggage, having a lollipop stuck to the seat of his pants he made it just as the doors were opening to the arriving passengers.

Quickly he pulled out the picture he took from Chloe's desk before running off and compared it to nearly all the people coming off. "No… no… no…. YES!"

He had spotted her… and she was walking away from him. He huffed out a breath and went in pursuit. If he had remembered her name he would've called it out but alas he could not remember.

"Excuse me." He tried desperately to call her through the mass growing between himself and his target, "Hey!"

He chased her all the way into baggage claim, to the snack bar, and out to the taxi area where he finally caught up to her. Grabbing her by the shoulder he managed get her eye contact.

The girl whirled around, countless braids slapping Clark in the face, "Can I help you, dude?" she asked him in a tone.

Clark could finally see why she couldn't here before, she was wearing earphones. Motioning for her to take them off her extended a hand, "My name is Clark Kent. I'll be taking you to Ms. Sullivan this evening."

The girl laughed, shaking Clark's hand, "My name is Nicole. What are you, her assistant?"

"Right now, yes. She was busy and called me to come get you." He paused to take notice of the limo driving towards them. "Did you call for a limo?" he asked suspiciously.

Nicole laughed, "I guess Lex did."

Clark shot a glance at her. It was like someone just stabbed him in the back with a large diamond tipped drill. "You're affiliated with Lex Luther?"

She sighed, completely ignoring whatever anxieties that were welling up in Clark, "He heard about my writing and paid for me to come down here and shadow Chloe Sullivan for a while. After that I'm living with him and Mrs. Luther for the rest of the year and then Back off to Virginia." She smiled at him.

The limo pulled up and the driver stepped out, "Ms. Wright, Mr. and Ms. Luther are looking forward to your arrival. Shall I pack up your bags for you?" the driver spoke in a British accent.

"That would be nice thank you." She watched as the driver took her bags and began putting them in the trunk. Turning back to Clark she motioned for the limo, "Want a ride?" she asked.

"Uh…" All Clark wanted to do was smash the Limo into a million little pieces, turn them into knives, and stab Lex with them but instead he shook his head, "No thanks. I'll call a cab."

"You sure? I mean… IT'S A LIMO!"

Clark laughed her exuberance and shook his head again, "No, long vehicles make me sick." He lied.

"Well okay," Nicole said, getting into the car, "I guess I'll see you around then… Clark."

The door closed and the limo drove off, leaving Clark a bit confused and angry. What did Lex want with Nicole? The only thing he was that he had to tell Chloe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lex Luther waited patiently outside, drinking from a champagne glass and taking in the scenery. He had never just enjoyed the area around his home, lord knows he paid enough for it. He saw the limo pull in through his large rod iron gates and smiled, evilly.

Lex, seemingly excited, ran up next to the limo as it pulled to a stop. Opening the door he greeted the girl inside, "Nicole! Welcome, welcome!"

Nicole didn't have time to say anything before being wrapped in the Armani embrace the Lex had given her. She stumbled a bit after he let go. "Thank you for having Me." She did a small curtsy.

"Pashaw!" he waved his hands in an odd way, "Thank you for agreeing to help me with my research." He motioned for two of his agents to take her bags.

Nicole smiled sweetly, "It's no problem, really. All I want is some answers in return."

"And answers you shall have." He opened the doors to his large estate and guided her in. "In the meantime you have full access to the mansion and anything in it."

"Sweet."

"Oh, and this," he handed her a key and an envelope.

"Oh… a key and an envelope. Thank you?" she said completely unsure of the meaning behind the two gifts.

"Well I can't have walking around Smallville, now can I?" he nudged her.

It took a while to realize what he was talking about and then she got it, "NO WAY! You got me a car."

Lex reached inside the envelope and pulled up a very large money wad, "And gas money."

Nicole nearly lost feeling in her legs as she stared at the one hundred dollar bills Lex was waving in her face. She quickly grabbed it and ran out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Lex called after her.

"To see Chloe… in my new car!" she squealed.

"It's the Lamborghini on the left." He called. The next thing he heard from Nicole was a deafening high-pitched scream, the sound of engines revving up and then the screeching of tires against the pavement. _I sure hope she has her license_, Lex suddenly thought to himself before closing the door and heading for his study.

Lana, his beloved wife of whom he promised to love and cherish til death do they part, of whom he promised never to lie to again, appeared over the stair railing, wrapped in a towel, "Was that her?"

"Her who?" Lex tried to sound innocent as he walked up the stairs.

"Her, the child prodigy you've been raving about for the last two weeks." She joked. She took a deep breath and dropped a few octave to mimic Lex's voice, "This girl will revolutionize Luther-corps, she will open new door and heights for us all."

Lex made it to the top of the stairs and wrapped his arms around the half naked Lana, "Do I really sound like that?" he asked, giving her the sweetest of kisses.

Lana moaned a bit and then pulled back, "I'm still fuzzy on what you have planned for her though, she's only sixteen."

"I have no plans, she's simply going to learn some tools of the trade by observation only." He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Lex." She pulled out of his hold on her, "You promised there would be no more secrets between us."

"I'm telling you the truth Lana. She's just her to observe me and take notes. Trust me."

Lana knew what that meant. Every time he said to trust him it ended up badly. In most cases she just wished he would come out and say that he's planning something potentially harming to everyone but instead she got those two evil words, "Trust me." She repeated. "Where have I heard that before." Angry, she turned around and headed off down the hall.

"Lana!" Lex called after her only to have the slamming of her bedroom door as his response. _Women_, he sighed.

* * *

_Okay next chapter you finally get the Chloe meets Nicole, Clark tells Chloe the Nicole in working with Lex in some way and Nicole meets Lois who becomes her hero! haha!_

_Read and Review please!_

_Neka-chan!_


End file.
